Pereklyuchatel Kesudenshi
"Есть много разных видов хитрости. К счастью, выживание требует только одного. (There are many different kinds of cunning. Fortunately, survival only requires one.)" - ''Pereklyuchatel '''Pereklyuchatel Kesudenshi '(Kanji: ペルキュラシャテル・ケスデンシ, Romaji: Perukyurashateru Kesudenshi, Russian: Перключатель кесуденши), otherwise known as Menyat '('Russian: '''менять) is a character in '''Blue Ghost Tales. She is a student from Kovrov, Russia, traveling to Japan after expressing interest in her father's life there. However, instead of aiming to become part of Xifas, Menyat plans on becoming a hero, explaining why she joined Blue Ghost High. That's difficult if you were taught Spetsnaz style and thus have military training with the intention of killing rather than apprehending. Appearance Menyat is a tall, well-built, athletic girl with toned muscles as a result of training from her father. She has a modest bust size, and beautiful silver hair cut shortish to avoid it flailing around in a fight. She also has amber-colored eyes. She normally wears a beret with a medal in front and a small neck-warmer with a red and blue stripe on it. Her clothing is usually worn over tactical gear, and the buttons of the shirt are somewhat weak, being the kind you press together instead of pushing through a hole. This allows her to quickly shed the fatigues and switch to tactical gear. She has a GSh-18 Sport in a pistol holster in the front of her chest, and spare magazines for her Vityaz-SN. She also has a Dragunov SVU with black furniture and two spare mags, though she doesn't really use it, leaving it in her dorm. On the other side of her chest is a combat knife, forged slightly longer than normal to allow extra piercing. There are scars along her body, gained during knife training. Personality Menyat is... an interesting person. She claims that she's simply a professional and converses with people on that same scale, yet she often ignores certain societal norms if she doesn't see it as a problem, specifically ones pertaining to body language. She also doesn't exactly feel guilty about breaking someone's nose, simply saying that's what happens when you spar. This can be attributed to her upbringing. When she was 15, her father decided to train her, in case she needed it. While her father was by no means cruel, he wasn't exactly soft on her either. This has lead to her being unable to relate to someone's reaction to pain, as she herself has gotten quite used to being jostled around and slammed about. She also doesn't understand fear. Sure, people can get nervous, which is simply them being unsure if they're gonna fail or not, but she doesn't understand true, paralyzing fear. She also doesn't understand romantic love, only familial and platonic love. She views using her quirk as cheating, at least in training scenarios. She's perfectly fine with using it in real combat. Powers And Abilities Quirk Abilities Inherited from her father, Pereklyuchatel uses Atomize, formerly called by her father Reality. Due to being in the hands of a less experienced and more composed user, Atomize doesn't have insane abilities, and is instead focussed on the manipulation of atomic structures (Not like Reality had any stupid amounts of abilities, just in less disciplined and drunk hands.) Atomize allows Pereklyuchatel to manipulate the atomic structure of items and rearrange them for her needs. She can even add onto the structure as long as she has access to the elements required (I.E. to create chromyl chloride she would need access to chromium). The creation of the compound is capable of bypassing other processes and reactions that would be needed to create said compound without the help of a quirk, allowing onsite creation of rather deadly substances. A mutation experienced by Pereklyuchatel is that she isn't affected by the negative components of an element. This allows her to come in contact with large amounts of radioactive substances and not suffer the consequences from radiation poisoning. Likewise, this also makes her resistant (not immune, she can only be exposed for a short amount of time) to toxic fumes, like those created by magnesium heptoxide when it reacts or from chromyl chloride. Super Moves Strengths * Allows manipulation of matter at the atomic level. ** Defensive Applications: Creating walls, armor, or shields. Also capable of eliminating ranged physical attacks, etc. ** Offensive Applications: Exciting molecules and raising temperature, stilling molecules and freezing, creation of substances with needed materials, etc. Weaknesses * Bad at stealth; creation of compounds creates firecracker-like noises, exposing the user's position. * Requires the element in question to be present in order to form a new compound. ** Somewhat negated by a Periodic Canister, which can be loaded with elements from the periodic table. However, Pereklyuchatel has to load it before being deployed. Being unprepared can negate this counter. * If needed, can take elements from surrounding objects, causing part of them to rapidly decay as it collapses. Can be fatal if done on a load bearing wall * Cannot affect energy-based attacks in the slightest Physical Abilities Marksmanship Menyat is a very good marksman, having been taught by her father in Spetsnaz-like training exercises, primarily ones that involve changing targets quickly. She sharpens her skills in "Kill Houses", challenging herself on the quickest way to clear the entire training area. Her current record is eight seconds. Despite disliking sniper rifles for their closed peripherals, she is rather good at sniping, but cannot rapidly change targets. Dexterity and Agility Menyat is extremely dextrous and fast, capable of completing a Mozambique Drill in a 1.51 seconds. She can also switch targets quickly, and thus prefers sights with open peripherals to allow her to keep track of the next target. She is noted to be an exceptional knife fighter, but isn't very good at heavier weaponry such as hammers or maces, lacking brute strength. Knife Combat Menyat is noted for having exceptional knife skills, being trained by her father Tankovyy. Her agility and peak human strength further this lethality, allowing her to poke small wounds in an opponent to hurt them. She is also good at blocking and disarming people of bladed or ranged weapons, and applies this knowledge to shortswords and machetes, as they are basically bigger knives In case her knife isn't enough, Menyat also has a slavic straight razor forged by Shizuka, her father's cousin. The razor is mostly intended for heavier attacks while still remaining somewhat light. She keeps it's holster on the left side of her hip. Weaknesses Language Barrier Menyat doesn't know any language other than the slavic ones, as her father never thought to teach her Japanese or English. This makes it hard to tactically communicate with others on enemy positions or incoming attacks, and can even be detrimental if people misunderstand what she says. Mizuka's quirk helps to ease this weakness. Stubbornness Menyat prefers sticking to the rules she knows, and doesn't used enhanced weaponry. This puts her at a disadvantage against others as she mostly attempts to get a leg up on the competition through strategy rather than actually upgrading her tools. She also doesn't like using her quirk, believing it to be cheating. Lethality Menyat doesn't bother to load less than lethal, and is somewhat against the "No Killing" rule. She uses glass vials filled with Magnesium Heptoxide, a volatile substance, as grenades, and is skilled at knife combat. She's used to more violent ways of attack, as it was how she was taught. Iron Sights Menyat hates certain iron sights with a passion, mostly because her ability to switch targets quickly can be worsened by closed iron sights. Sights like the MP7 are some of her favorites, with nice and open peripherals allowing her to change targets quickly. However, she despises the R4-C's sights due to it's closed nature. It may seem insignificant, but it's harder to aim at other targets if you can't see them. It's also why she prefers aftermarket sights such as reflex or holographic. She's especially a fan of the OKP-7 reflex sight, and equips many weapons with it. Her hatred for closed peripherals also means she dislikes sniper rifles, limiting herself to medium and close range engagements. Stats Paraphernalia SVU Dragunov The OTs-03 SVU (Russian: Снайперская винтовка укороченная, 'Snájperskaja Vintóvka Ukoróčennaja', Sniper Rifle Shortened) is a bullpup configuration of the SVD sniper rifle. The SVU was developed to meet the needs of the security forces of the Russian Ministry of Internal Affairs, such as OMON. The SVU was first seen in use in the First Chechen War. Originally, the plan was to just slightly modernize the aging SVD, but the designers eventually realised that the configuration of the weapon would have to be completely altered, leading to the creation of the SVU. Pereklyuchatel's particular dragunov is modified for slightly closer ranges, allowing it to be used in close quarters. For this reason, the scope it normally uses has been swapped out for a folding ACOG with 2.5x magnification. She isn't too big of a fan of the closed peripherals, but hey. Bigger caliber, bigger damage Saritch The Saritch (a Russian name for buzzard) is a concept Bullpup rifle from Russia. It was designed by design school student Andrei Ovsyannikov as a part of his graduation design project. No functional firing models were made. It was designed as a modular civilian carbine (and the mock-up is made as one) with semi-automatic fire and 10-round magazines, but military versions with compact barrels, 30-round magazines and automatic fire were conceived by the designer. Unlike in real life, the Saritch is actually used by Pereklyuchatel, rather than simply existing as a concept. It also takes after a military variant, with 30+1 mags and SSA (Semi, Safety, Auto) trigger design. Like most of her weaponry, she uses the OKP-7 reflex sight. She uses this in urban warfare when acting as an aggressor. It's not very controllable in full auto, so she prefers the semi-auto. PKP Pecheneg The PKP Pecheneg (P'ulemyot '''K'alashnikova 'P'ekhotny "Pecheneg", Russian: Печенег)is a Russian 7.62×54mmR general-purpose machine gun, and is a further development and modification of the PK machine gun. It is said to be more accurate than all its predecessors due to a heavier, non-removable, forced-air-cooled barrel with radial cooling ribs and a handle which eliminates the haze effect from hot gases and keeps the barrel cooler, making the weapon more reliable. A steel jacket encloses the barrel to and runs up to the muzzle similarly to the Lewis machine gun provide forced air cooling. Low pressure created at the front of the jacket during firing draws cool air into the jacket through oval windows at the rear of the jacket. Furthermore, the weapon is capable of having a telescopic sight or other sights mounted on it, which increases its accuracy and effective range. Like the rest of her weapons, the PKP makes use of the OKP-7 Reflex sight. She mostly uses the PKP for cover fire. PP-19-01 Vityaz SN The '''Vityaz-SN is a 9×19mm Parabellum submachine gun developed in 2004 by Izhmash (now Kalashnikov). It is based on the AK-74 and offers a high degree of parts commonality with the AK-74. The gun is directly developed from the PP-19 Bizon. It is the standard submachine gun for all branches of the Russian military and police forces. "Vityaz" (витязь) is Russian for "knight". This is Menyat's favorite firearm, and is often used by her in CQB. Like the rest of her arsenal, it is equipped with the OKP-7 Reflex sight. Uniquely, instead of having a foregrip, it has an angled grip to make aiming down sights faster. GSh-18 Sport The GSh-18 (Cyrillic: ГШ-18) is a 9 mm semi-automatic pistol developed by the KBP Instrument Design Bureau in Tula during the 1990s. The pistol's name is derived from its designers—Gryazev and Shipunov—and its magazine capacity of 18 rounds. The GSh-18 is a rotating-barrel, short recoil, locked-breech pistol with 10 locking lugs spaced equally around the barrel, the large locking surface area resulting in a strong lockup, making it suitable for high-velocity ammunition loads. The GSh-18 may be employed using standard 9x19mm Parabellum rounds, but was designed for the high velocity, Russian armour-piercing 7N31 9x19mm round. It is modified to possess glowing sights. Trivia * Pereklyuchatel is straight. * One of her guilty pleasures is listening to smooth jazz while she fires a few rounds down a gun range. It's not so much guilty, as much as it is very contrasting. * It's sort of difficult to pronounce her first name, so she mostly has people call her Menyat. * Pereklyuchatel was inspired by Rainbow Six's Fuze and Lopez from Red Vs Blue. Examples include her mostly professional interactions with people and slight sociopathic tendencies (Fuze) and the language barrier opening up room for insults and a slightly cynical outlook on life (Lopez).